Smile
by Keynn
Summary: She punched him. Laying on the ground, Shinji got a glimpse at one of those rare smiles. Right side up on an upside down face. Shinji grinned, he was good with backwards things. - ShiYori


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Smile.<p>

_ShiYori_

Shinji would have claimed great luck and fortune for his relationship with Hiyori.

That they squabbled and fought and generally pestered each other enough for him to know she cared, and for her to not know to what extent _he_ cared.

He _would_ have claimed it, had that been the kind of relationship he wanted.

**O.o.o.O**

"Baldy!"

Shinji looked up from under the rim of his hat, yawning in part because he thought he needed to do something with his mouth that did not involve talking back to his tiny counterpart, but mostly because he'd been having a pleasant dream about her being trapped in the monkey pin at the zoo, and he was tired.

Naturally, he pretended not to hear her. Which he knew was going to cost him, but which he couldn't resist doing anyway.

Hiyori came flying around the corner from the kitchen, sandal in hand, protruding tooth and all. Shinji was not surprised by the sudden sting to his forehead.

"Yes?" He asked, rubbing his head as he sat up, ignoring her glare. He knew Hiyori could and would find a reason to be mad at just about anything if she felt like it, but he couldn't remember doing anything particularly unpleasant to her in the past couple of days.

"You went grocery shopping yesterday." She growled, folding her arms in disdain and glaring pointedly once more, Shinji didn't think this really cleared up anything, but he nodded regardless. "You didn't ask me to come, asshole." She muttered. Shinji snorted, sitting up further to look at her face.

"That's not true." He stated, flashing her a full toothed grin. "I tried. Ya shut the door on my nose." She hit him again.

"You should have tried harder dumbass!" Her voice was loud and Shinji could hear ringing in his ears as he stared up at the ceiling, rubbing the red spot between his eyes where her fist had made itself known.

**O.o.o.O**

As it turned out, the kind of relationship Shinji wanted with Hiyori was less platonic then the kind they had now and, if he had it entirely his way, probably would at one point or another violate her 'virgin bride' promise. In the same scenario, it might also involve less pain to his face, and maybe a smile every couple of months to hers.

Shinji didn't really care to figure out when he'd started thinking about things like that, because as far as he was concerned, it didn't matter, and it had been a very, very long time.

**O.o.o.O**

"Move it monkey!" Shinji yelled over his shoulder as Hiyori trudged behind him. If she wanted to go grocery shopping, well then that was just okay. It's not like he had anything going on. She glared at him and slowed down a little more. Shinji made a face at her and then grinned. "Fine, fall behind, with that snaggletooth and face I don't wanna be too close, ya might scare people away." With that he turned forward again, putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks. A moment later Hiyori kicked the back of his head, sending his face into a collision course with the concrete.

A passing child pointed to the two as they rolled on the ground, trowing punches, kicks and biting. Hiyori was pulling hair and Shinji tried to grab the back of her jacket. The kid's mother mumbled something about pointing being rude and quickly dragged him away from the two.

"See, ya scared that kid off!" Shinji grinned.

"Shut up dumbass!" Hiyori yelled, getting a final punch onto his face as she stood up. She made it a point to step on his already injured head before making her way into the super market. Shinji fell back into the ground.

"Ow." He groaned.

**O.o.o.O**

Shinji knew, after one hundred years of being nearly always with her, what Hiyori was like. And he could say, and probably be very close to accurate in saying, that out of all the emotions Hiyori was prone to displaying, anger won by a long shot. He could also say though, where others could not, that anger was not the only emotion she showed. Which he later came to realize was probably one of the biggest reasons he'd come to like her so much.

Shinji had only seen her genuinely smile in a non-condescending or snide way, and not with her brow creased evilly, maybe a handful of times. And he figured if anyone else had seen it the way he had, he probably wouldn't be the only one more or less in wanting of a different type of relationship with her.

**O.o.o.O**

Shinji watched her pick out some nonessential items that they didn't need, or already had, and throw them at him as he followed behind. She grumbled something while looking at a batch of bananas and threw those at him, too. He made a joke. She wasn't happy.

As they were heading out the door of the market, having spent Shinji's money on items both knew no one needed Shinji finally asked:

"Why were ya mad I didn't get ya to come yesterday?"

Hiyori grumbled under her breath, looking away.

"It's not gentlemanly, asshole." She stated, glaring at him. He looked at her for a moment as a blush came across her features, mixing in with the red flush of anger that had also been there.

"An' that's the only reason?" He smiled. She punched him. Laying on the ground, Shinji got a glimpse at one of those rare smiles. Right side up on an upside down face. Shinji grinned, he loved backwards things.

"Stop grinning Baldy, you look stupid." Hiyori muttered, stomping past him.

* * *

><p><em>This was so hard for me to write -.-<em>

_ I started writing it when I wrote my Urahara x Yoruichi fic and I. Could. Not. Finish. It. I love the pairing to death, and Shinji is just an all around amazing character, but I couldn't write for either of them :'D And then the new Bleach chapter came out, and Shinji started coming up everywhere, and I wanted Hiyori, so I pretty much just plowed through this one-shot in an effort to finish it. Because I really wanted to write it, and I had already started, and I was thinking 'geez, how hard can it be!' and then I wanted to cry because it's just barely 1,000 words. . . and 1,000 is my new minimum for one-shots. xD So. . . enjoy?_

**_TL;DR Sorry this one-shot is so OOC_**

__Also, the very ending is loosely based off the idea from the fic __Sakanade__ by __cheesyfreezy__ so. . . go check that out. :3__

_If you liked this, **reveiw**? :3_


End file.
